


SQJJ Sonnets

by Fire_Fox_0111



Series: SQJJ [3]
Category: RWBY, SQJJ (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/pseuds/Fire_Fox_0111
Summary: A little collection of poems for the girls of Team SQJJ (and a Christmas gift for Phyllida and Q)!
Series: SQJJ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Phyllida Sage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/gifts), [Smylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smylie/gifts), [Ice_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/gifts).



To clasp a single moment in her hands

Or hold between her fingertips an hour

One girl, whose time is timeless, understands

Is not the only source of her true power.

Her cunning wit and self-sufficiency

Are what give her the strength enough to bear

The burdens of a remnant world; to be 

A Faunus in a life injust, unfair.

In green of hope and blue of balmy skies

With weapons at the ready in her hands,

With bright ambition gleaming in her eyes

She sheds her long-held solitude and stands

Before her new companions three -her friends-

And gazes at the world she now defends.


	2. Selèna 'Q' Quince

She journeyed from the corner of the world

And fought her way from hardship to the place

Where her sails of potential were unfurled

Where strength and courage matter more than race.

Never afraid to let her voice be heard

Nor too ashamed to show her battle scars

Her blades fly with the swiftness of a bird;

She shines with all the splendour of the stars.

Her vibrant spirit cannot be denied

Nor crushed by those unwise enough to jeer

For she is one who bears herself with pride

And glows with passions luminous and clear

She swore they'd know her name, They'll know it soon

One letter, bright beneath the shattered moon.


	3. Stella and Chiara Jaffarine

The auburn maple and the sycamore 

In sisterhood their branches intertwine

Not knowing what the future holds in store,

Yet equally determined now to shine

The younger filled with wondrous joy, and awed

By her new world of possibility;

The elder hesitant, less self-assured

But burning with her dreams of what could be.

Two Faunus so unlike, and yet as one

Within their forest home, they breath the breath

Of every tree that bears their stellar names.

As Huntresses together they shall run

And pledge to fight the darkness until death

To save their people from the world’s cruel games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is less polished than the others.... and sorry I keep apologising...


End file.
